1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a object carrier in the form of a strap that is wrapped about the objects to be carried and secured tightly around these objects by means of a hook-and-fabric-type fastener which is integral with the strap.
2. Background Discussion
Children have frequently used a belt to carry their books to and from school. The belt is simply looped around the books with the end of the belt drawn through the buckle and then the buckle tightened by putting the catch of the buckle into a hole in the belt. The end of the belt extending through the buckle is used as a handle.